Trop, c'est trop!
by Delphinesmith99
Summary: Avery semble surmenée. Elle va finir par craquer. (traduction de l'anglais "Too much")


D.B Russel avait été dans cette équipe depuis quelques semaines à présent. Il avait même un laboratoire. Avery avait acheté tout l'équipement nécessaire pour ses expérimentations. Elle avait été très gentille. Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout au moment où elle avait fait ça. A présent, il s'adaptait au language informatique. Raven et Brody lui donnaient des leçons. Il n'avait pas demandé à Avery car il avait vu qu'elle était très occupée tout le temps. Elle paraissait même épuisée chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait des problèmes de sommeil.

D.B avait essayé de l'aider avec une pratique médicinale mais ça n'avait pas marché. Ils travaillaient actuellement sur une affaire plutôt compliquée. Avery courait partout dans le bureau pour suivre le progrès des opérations. Il voulait l'aider, mais que pouvait-il faire? Elle était hermétique à tout ce qu'il avait déjà essayé. Trop de stress. Et il ne savait que faire. Il avait peur qu'elle puisse tomber malade à cause de la masse de travail qu'ils avaient.

Avery était quelqu'un de têtu. Elle avait accepté son aide les premières fois, mais à présent elle ne voulait pas essayer autre chose. D.B devinait qu'elle avait marre des expérimentations qui ne marchaient pas toujours. Mais elle aimait toujours ce qu'il lui montrait chaque fois qu'il avait un nouvel objet qui arrivait. Avery devenait joyeuse et amusée quand elle le voyait arriver avec ses expérimentations toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. C'était sa façon de l'aider à relaxer un peu. Il se souvint du jour où il avait apporté des petits insectes à son bureau. Elle était entrée et il avait expliqué comment il pouvait contrôler ces insectes avec une télécommande connectées à leurs antennes.

Ils avaient fait faire la course aux insectes et ils les avaient contrôlés pendant le test. Il avait été à plat ventre à côté d'Avery qui se trouvait dans la même position. Il lui avait semblé voir une petite fille qui découvre ses cadeaux le jour de noël. Elle avait même encouragé son insecte pour qu'il gagne. Celui de Russel s'était arrêté peu avant l'arrivée et Avery avait continué à mener son insecte vers la victoire. Elle avait été tellement contente de gagner! Il avait réussi à la distraire de ses problèmes actuels. Elle avait ri et s'était détendue pour un temps.

D.B revint à la réalité. Il fixait le mur d'un air absent depuis bien cinq minutes. Il alla dans le bureau d'Avery. Elle y était, parlant avec Raven. Soudain, comme il entrait dans la pièce, elle s'effondra, se rattrapant au coin du bureau avant de tomber rudement au sol. D.B courut vers elle. Elle gisait derrière son bureau, inconsciente. Alarmée, Raven appela le 911. D.B allongea Avery contre lui. Il craignit le pire. Que lui était-il arrivé? Elle s'était évanouie si soudainement ! Il n'avait pas pu la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Des infirmiers arrivèrent rapidement. Il dut se reculer pour qu'ils puissent la prendre en charge. En une seconde, elle fut entourée de toutes ces blouses blanches. L'équipe de la Cyber Division était derrière lui. Ils semblaient perdus. Comment était ce arrivé? Elle était une figure maternelle pour eux. D.B regarda la femme étendue non loin sur le sol. Elle paraissait si petite, et vulnérable ! Il voulait qu'elle aille mieux. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien à ce moment-là. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dans ses yeux et elle ne réagit pas quand une infirmière écarta quelques mèches de son visage.

Une infirmière agita des sels au dessus de sa tête. Avery fronça les sourcils, ses yeux toujours fermés. Elle les ouvrit, semblant perdue. Elle se demandait clairement ce qu'il s'était passé. D.B s'agenouilla près d'elle et sourit. Elle le fixa du regard, attendant apparemment une explication. Il dit:

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie. On ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, alors Raven a appelé les secours.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Son regard était toujours voilé. Les infirmiers sortirent de la pièce. Toute l'équipe vint voir Avery qui ne s'était pas encore relevée. Raven la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle avait eu si peur! D.B l'avait vu. Les autres souriaient. L'équipe sortit de la pièce, laissant D.B avec Avery qui était assise sur le tapis de son bureau. Il lui offrit une main secourable, mais elle était trop faible pour se relever comme ça. Alors il la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le canapé. Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux, probablement fatiguée. Il décida de la laisserse reposer. Quand il sortit de la pièce, il était soulagé. Il était content qu'elle puisse s'étendre un peu et qu'elle aille mieux.


End file.
